Sospechas
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Antes de la boda, Suecia y Finlandia se encuentran muy ocupados, distanciándose, pero no contaron con que alguien vendría a "acompañar" al finlandés. "Tino no sería capaz de eso.." ¿Tenían un hijo? SuFin Finx ? ... creo  OC: Åland


_**Sospechas**_

Suecia estaba muy ocupado, más de lo normal. En unos meses más se casaría con Finlandia y cada uno estaba preocupado de distintas partes de la boda: Su se encargaba de la iglesia, las alfombras, y la decoración mientras que su novio arreglaba todos los detalles del festín, recorriendo Europa en busca de los mejores chefs y licores, aunque tuviera que prometerle a Francia una docena de juguetes sexuales nuevos para Navidad.

Luego de una agradable cena, Suecia le pidió matrimonio a Finlandia con un hermoso anillo de diamantes, una noche estrellada en Estocolmo. Aún recordaba esos ojos brillantes y emocionados al ver el anillo, llorando de emoción. Su plan había salido a la perfección, y juntos lo celebraron bajo la luz de las velas.

Pero había otra cosa que también le preocupaba: Åland, la región autónoma de Tino quien vino a ayudarlo con los preparativos de la fiesta. Se llama Viktor, y alguna vez estuvo bajo su cuidado, hasta que su esposa y su hijo fueron anexados al territorio ruso. Viktor, a quien con gusto le llamaba "hijo", compartía muchos rasgos suecos como el idioma, los lentes o la mirada intimidante; y además tenía características propias de su esposa, como el cabello liso y su contextura física; pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, mezcla curiosa de aguamarina y violeta… así es Åland, una combinación de Suecia y Finlandia.

La joven región tiene un compartimiento tranquilo, trabajador, bastante amable, pero si su madre está cerca muestra su rebeldía y mal humor, contradiciendo a lo que le decían, desobedeciendo y mostrándose mucho más intimidante, aprovechando la leve diferencia de altura, no tan alto como Su-san, pero más alto que _"mamma". _No sabía por qué actuaba así, pero al ser autónomo y estar bajo el control de Finlandia, lo veía con suerte en las sesiones del Consejo Nórdico.

Unas semanas antes de todo esto, Viktor aparece repentinamente en su casa para conversar "en privado", hablando sobre temas tan íntimos como lo que ocurrió en casa de Rusia y el porqué de su rebeldía; durante todos esos años había madurado y ahora estaba dispuesto a cooperar para tan importante evento. Dijo estar celoso de su trato con Finlandia, a quien siempre cuidaba mientras que él permanecía solo en su archipiélago. Además, Fin no lo dejó volver con Suecia porque seguía enojado por el "tratado" con Noruega. Ése de la ciudad de Moss… quedando bajo su custodia.

En un principio, la relación entre Tino y Viktor era difícil, cayendo reiteradamente en discusiones sin sentido que con los días se iban desvaneciendo. Åland no accedía a las simples peticiones del finés como limpiar la mesa, recoger los platos o similares. Esto mantenía a Berwald con los nervios de punta, preparándose psicológicamente para una pelea de proporciones, batalla que nunca llegó.

Por razones gubernamentales, Åland permanecía más tiempo con Finlandia, organizando juntos el banquete y viendo los detalles_ de la novia. _El trabajo de la fiesta se sumaba a las labores propias de una nación, y el tiempo dedicado a Tino disminuía lentamente, llevando más de una semana de abstinencia involuntaria… eso lo alteraba.

Y para rematar, los gastos de la boda se elevan a las nubes, todo por querer una celebración digna de reyes (tenía experiencia previa en ello) y debieron buscar fondos en otros lados. Fue así como Tino consiguió trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería maid, teniendo que usar un lindo vestido de sirvienta para el deleite y diversión del público. Viktor también consiguió trabajo en el mismo lugar como cajero, vistiendo de mayordomo y protegiendo a su madre de los clientes molestosos (uno de ellos obviamente era Francia). Se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, quien mejoraba su trato con el finlandés, y éste no podía evitar sonreír al verlo con su uniforme de trabajo. "Se parece tanto a ti, Su-san" le dijo más de una vez.

Pero algo le comenzó a incomodar de esta situación: Viktor estaba muy cariñoso con Tino, y él no podía dejar de hablar de Åland cuando se encontraban, sintiéndose desplazado. Siempre escuchaba halagos del joven en los pocos minutos que podían juntarse o era interrumpido por llamadas inesperadas del menor… esto era sospechoso.

Un día, cuando ya las dudas empezaban a carcomerlo por dentro, decidió conversar a solas con la región, una de esas charlas "de padre a hijo". Una noche se juntaron en casa del sueco, compartiendo unas cervezas y algunos bocadillos.

-Es sorpr'ndente tu c'mbio de act'tud con T'no…-le comentó sin perderlo de vista.

-Cada día lo conozco más, me agrada.-modulaba una a una las palabras que soltaba, sonando algo parco.

-¿Y qué t' agr'da de él?

-Me agradó su ternura, es lindo.-Meditaba las frases que decía mientras tomaba un poco más de su lata. –Es… buena madre…-apartó la mirada completamente avergonzado al confesar su admiración por Finlandia.-_Pappa,_ tienes buen gusto…

Suecia no pudo más que mirarle sorprendido. Esto era demasiado comprometedor.

Cuando podía, vigilaba los pasos de su futura esposa y de su hijo, imaginándose mil cosas de ellos… complejo de Edipo, traición, engaño; miles de términos se agolpaban en su cabeza, sin dejarlo dormir tranquilo. No sabía qué hacer, tal vez era hora de hablar con Tino (y de paso, hacer el amor otra vez).

Era sábado por la tarde. El café donde trabajaba Finlandia estaba cerrado por desratización y al igual que Viktor, tenía la tarde libre. Lamentablemente Berwald no, pero se las ingenió para aplazar la reunión con su jefe, diciendo que se encontraba algo enfermo y que debía cuidar a su hijo Sealand. Sintió algo de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, pero debía confirmar sus sospechas.

Salió velozmente de su casa en dirección a la de su novio nervioso e impaciente. Se detuvo en la entrada dudoso de lo que haría, no podía sospechar de su esposa, quien patea traseros rusos y es capaz de cuidar a Sea-kun, con quien se casaría… Notó la puerta abierta y lentamente la abrió, dejando escapar a la música.

Tango.

Tango finlandés.

Olavi Virta, _el rey del tango finlandés_, el favorito de Tino. El intérprete de las canciones de sus momentos privados, el sonido que ambientaba alguna de sus noches de pasión…

Se dejó guiar por la música, esa que Tino rara vez escuchaba porque no podía bailar solo siendo reemplazada por canciones de power metal, excepto en sus momentos románticos, donde en vez de bailar, se besaban y amaban hasta caer rendidos.

-Viktor-kun, despacio…-distinguió la voz de Finlandia desde su habitación.

-¿A-así?-le respondían inseguro. Al parecer, era Åland.

-Muy bien… así me gusta.-su voz denotaba cierto ajetreo o nerviosismo. Su-san lentamente se hacía una imagen mental de lo que ocurría.-Tu c-cadera… ¡no tan fuerte!…

-No… pu'do…

-Déjame separar las piernas… sólo un poco.-cada vez estaba más cerca de la dichosa habitación- ¡Ay, con cuidado! – Dejó escapar un gemido-Sé más delicado…

-Sólo a ti se t' ocurre hac'rlo de esta man'ra y en el 'stado en que te 'ncuentras…-estaba claro que Åland ni siquiera hacía esfuerzos por modular.

¿Tino y Viktor estaban…?

-Agárrame con fuerza, no me sueltes…-la agitada de Fin respiración se mezclaba con la música.

Eso no podía estar pasando… su esposa y su hijo, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Viktor se parece demasiado a él y a Finlandia le agrada esta cualidad, ya se estaba poniendo peligroso esto. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a abrir.

-¡Viktor, me duele!...-Finlandia se quejaba del dolor.

-Sól' un p'co más…

-¡Termina de una vez, Vik!... me voy a caer…

-A ti s' te ocurrió 'sto… por… lo m'nos… acabem's…

-¡Sujétame con fuerza, por favor! ¡Viktor! Aquí, de la pierna…

No podía sacarse la imagen que se formó en su cabeza… _su esposa… _acorralado a la pared, desnudo y sonrojado, siendo complacido por… _su hijo…_ gimiendo excitado al estar tan cerca del clímax al ritmo del tango… un secreto de familia, siendo engañado con su propia sangre. Todo por no dedicarle unos minutos, por preocuparse más de su trabajo y la fiesta que del motivo de celebración… y entregarlo en bandeja de plata a una copia de él…

-Ya t'rmino…

-¡Con fuerza, Vik!

La canción se acaba en el mismo instante en que la puerta es golpeada, dejando ver a Tino en una pose muy femenina: apoyado en un solo pie, mientras Viktor lo sujetaba firme de la cintura con una mano y con la otra lo sujetaba del muslo para que no perdiera el equilibrio a la vez que lo inclinaba hacia atrás. Algo similar a lo que imaginaba, pero estaban vestidos.

Suecia quedó en shock, asustando a Åland. _Sólo estaban bailando tango… _pero su mente había tergiversado todos esos ruidos y la música. De la impresión, Viktor soltó a Finlandia y éste cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y la espalda. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y notar que Tino estaba en el piso adolorido y alterado.

-¡Su-san! Nos asustaste.-le reprendió mientras se movía levente por el dolor, quejándose.-Ahora ves Viktor por qué debes sujetar fuerte a tu pareja…

-Fin, lo si'nto… perd'name… no creía qu'... estaban… oc'pados…-pedía perdón mientras lo levantaba suavemente del suelo y lo acomodaban en la cama, ante la mirada arrepentida y culpable del menor. Finlandia estaba levemente aturdido por el golpe, así que optaron por dejarlo descansar en su habitación a solas. Afuera del cuarto, Berwald encaró a su hijo:

- Åland, ¿qué 'ra lo que oc'rría ahí d'ntro?- le preguntó algo confundido, pero no por eso, menos atemorizante.

-Baile, me enseñaba pasos de tango.-le contestó con la misma mirada aterradora.

-Y… ¿es's quejidos?

-Se golpeó la pantorrilla cuando ensayábamos en la sala de estar…-hablaba lento, esforzándose por modular bien.-Pero insistió en que me enseñaría algunos pasos…

Enmudeció. Todo era producto de su imaginación y sus celos. Culpó a la música, a Viktor, a su ausencia, al aire, a todo… se sentía culpable, y nada le quitaba ese peso de encima.

_Al día siguiente:_

-T'no, te tr'je la com'da…- Suecia entró a la habitación de su futura esposa cargando una bandeja con el almuerzo, decorado con un pequeño florero y rosas.

-Su-san, gracias… no era necesario… y hermoso detalle el de las flores.-se acomodó para poder comer, soltando un quejido adolorido. Rápidamente fue atendido por el mayor, quien dejó la bandeja en otro lado y movía las almohadas para que se sentara en una posición cómoda.

Finlandia se encontraba en cama reposando, debido a las contusiones en su cabeza y espalda, tratando de convencer a Su-san de que no se preocupara tanto mientras Viktor limpiaba toda la casa y atendía los asuntos de las tres naciones. Hacía todo lo que le correspondía a sus padres y sus propios trabajos, pero no accedió a usar el vestido de su madre.

Berwald hacía todo lo posible para mantener cómodo a Tino, dándole de comer, regalándole flores y preocupándose de sus analgésicos. Suecia tenía todo el tiempo de recuperación para atender a su esposa.


End file.
